The present invention relates to a tractor in which left and right fenders for the rear wheels are disposed at the left and right hand sides with respect to the transmission case.
In a conventional tractor, a fuel tank has generally been disposed at the back of the engine. Due to such arrangement, the space for a driver seat has been reduced so that the driver encounters a difficulty in getting on and off, or steering the tractor. On the other hand, the space at the back of the seat has been left as unutilized.